A semiconductor device contains an n-type buried layer in a p-type substrate. The buried layer is biased to a high voltage, above 80 volts, to provide isolated operation at high voltage for a component in the substrate above the buried layer. The pn junction at the bottom surface of the buried layer exhibits undesirable leakage current and low breakdown.